Flu Shot
by TotalCSIfan
Summary: Jackie and Jasmine help one of Jackie's students through a traumatic experience! Also find out what little white lie Jasmine tells to get something she really wants! Please R&R


**Flu Shot**

"Alright Jasmine, let's just get what we need and then we'll go home." Jackie said as she pushed her two children in a shopping cart.

Houston was in the back part of the cart in his car seat while Jasmine sat up in the front part of the cart. Houston was fast asleep but Jasmine was getting antsy because she wanted to get out and walk around but Jackie wouldn't let her because then it was too hard to keep an eye on her. Jackie had just one item that she needed to pick up, Jasmine's favorite gummy vitamins, they had run out a couple days ago and Jackie had not gotten a chance to pick anymore up. "Alright, vitamins would probably be by the pharmacy." Jackie said to no one in particular as she maneuvered her shopping cart around the other shoppers. "Dow." Jasmine whined. "No kiddo you can't get down but mommy's almost done." Jackie found the gummy vitamins and was about to go to the check-out area when she heard

"Mrs. Stokes." Jackie turned around and saw one of her students. The little girl had tears running down her face as she held her mothers hand.

"What's wrong Rylee?" Jackie asked.

"I have to get a flu shot and I don't want too." The little girl said as more tears spilled from her eyes.

Jackie felt sorry for the poor little girl because she herself had a huge fear of needles.

"It's ok Rylee, it only hurts for a second, and afterwards you get a really cool band aid." Jackie said, trying to cheer the little girl up but it didn't work.

"No it doesn't, it hurts forever." Rylee insisted.

Jackie looked up and the girls mother and smiled.

"This is one of those fun parts of parenting they don't tell you about huh?" Jackie asked the woman with a smile.

"Yep" the woman said as she gave her daughter a sympathetic look.

"Rylee, would you like Jasmine and I to hold your hand while you get the shot?" Jackie kindly asked.

"Yay Jasmine is here." Rylee exclaimed as she nearly knocked Jackie over to get to the child.

Jasmine was loved by all of Jackie's students, Jackie would often have Nick or her mother bring Jasmine into her classroom so she could visit the kids. Jasmine also loved it because the students treated her like a celebrity. Jackie laughed as Jasmine started giggling when Rylee started gently tickling her.

"Would you like us to hold your hand?" Jackie asked again.

"Yes please."

"Ok" Jackie said with a smile. She got Jasmine out of the shopping cart which made Jasmine extremely happy.

"Dow" she said as she clapped her little hands together.

Jackie just rolled her eyes at her daughter.

Rylee grabbed Jasmine's hand and led her over to the flu shot area, Rylee's mom followed them while Jackie grabbed her shopping cart so she could keep an eye on Houston as well. The little girl sat down in the chair.

"Ok Jazz, hold her hand nicely." Jackie instructed.

Jasmine very gently grabbed Rylee's hand and Jackie laid her hand on top of Jasmine's.

A woman came out with the needle and Rylee begin to cry again.

"It ok" Jasmine said sweetly to her.

The two older women looked at one another and smiled, this was a cute sight to see.

"Are you ready?" The woman giving Rylee the shot asked.

"Nooooo" the little girl whaled.

"Hey Rylee, yesterday you told me you got a new puppy, but you didn't get a chance to finish telling me about it." Jackie said trying to calm her student down.

"Oh yeah" the little girl said with a smile.

"What kind of dog is it?" Jackie asked.

"A Golden Retriever."

"Oh I like those." Jackie said and then she asked "Is it a boy or a girl?"

"A girl." Rylee said happily.

Jackie looked over and saw the woman about to stick the needle in the child's arm.

"What's the puppy's name?" Jackie asked.

She saw the child grimace for a split second as the needle went in her arm.

"Princess" she said.

"That's a pretty name." Jackie replied.

"Alright Rylee, good job, you're all done." The woman said with a friendly smile on her face.

"Really I am?"

"Yep." The woman said.

"Did it hurt?" Jackie asked.

"A little, but not very bad." Rylee replied with a smile.

"Good" Jackie said.

Rylee looked at her band aid.

"Wow, you were right Mrs. Stokes, that is a cool band aid, look its three different colors." She said happily. "Wow that's really cool." Jackie said.

Jackie wasn't the only one that liked the band aid, Jasmine did also.

"Mine, pees?" She asked the flu shot woman.

Jackie laughed "You don't need a band aid Jazz, you didn't get a shot." Jackie said.

Jasmine partially rolled up her sleeve.

"Owie" she said as she pointed to a phantom owie on her arm.

"You don't have an Owie you little stinker." Jackie said with a chuckle.

The flu shot lady thought Jasmine was adorable.

"Here you go." She said with a smile as she very kindly unwrapped a band aid and put it on Jasmine's non existent owie.

"Tank ooh" Jasmine said.

"You're welcome Sweetheart." The woman said with a chuckle.

"Thank you" Jackie said.

"No problem" the lady assured her.

After that Rylee's mother turned to Jackie

"Thank you so much" she said.

"No problem." Jackie said.

"Thank you Mrs. Stokes." Rylee said as she wrapped her arms around her.

"You're welcome Rylee, I will see you tomorrow, have fun playing with your new puppy." Jackie said with a smile.

"I will" Rylee said with a big grin on her face.

Then child then turned to Jasmine

"Thanks Jasmine" she said as she wrapped her arms around the little toddler.

"It ok" Jasmine said with a giggle.

Everyone laughed.

Houston started to wiggle around in his car seat.

"Alright Jazz we better go before Houston gets cranky." Jackie said.

She and Jasmine both waved once more to Rylee and her mom and then Jackie hurriedly pushed the shopping cart towards the checkout line. After Jackie had paid for her item they left the store and as Jackie got into her mini van to drive home she smiled.

"_That was quite an adventure." _She thought to silently to herself.

The End!


End file.
